


It Has A Pocket

by 3amepiphany



Series: 25 Days of WOYmas [8]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: Like snowflakes, sort of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://omegalovaniac.tumblr.com/post/154749179289/day-17-ugly-sweater-this-was-a-goof-it-doesnt

It was just like him, though, and Sylvia couldn’t help but entertain him. She followed him into the little boutique and was mildly horrified to find that the rest of the store’s immediately displayed stock was much the same as what was seen in the window. There was a moment where she was worried she’d have to remind Wander that they couldn’t just blow all of their credits here.

He simply went up to the smiling lady at the counter and inquired after the one item that had caught his eye.

To Wander, there was no such thing as an “ugly Today sweater”, despite that seemingly being one of the best universal holiday trends for a long, long time. They were all so joyfully made and celebrated, and the uglier they were to everyone, the better. It sort of worked for him like that, too, but the exaltation wasn’t out of irony or finding the best of the worst. It was just pure admiration. Each one was a work of fine art to him. The lady was thrilled to have met someone with the same feelings about these strange creations, and Sylvia took the opportunity to browse the rest of the shop as they conversed about how she’d made nearly every single holiday sweater in there. There were also hats and jewelry, and some odd knick-knacks and other things, and some more, non-holiday clothing items. This shop clearly did pretty well, holiday sweaters or not.

But the one that Wander had picked wasn’t just a sweater. It was sort of a dress, too. It looked, to her, more like a nightgown, even with the red belt that was around the mannequin’s waist. It was a light, light blue, lighter than Sylvia, and it had white feyndeer all over it, with shiny red noses that matched the hearts dotted here and there, too. The bottom hem was scalloped, and it had a beautiful red velvet ribbon for the collar.

It was truly hideous.

“It has a pocket,” Wander said, sticking his hand in the pocket to confirm that it was, indeed, a pocket; heart-shaped and soft and ready to hold the scraps of one’s humility while wearing the dress. “This is perfect.”

He chatted some more with the shopkeeper as she carefully took it off of the mannequin, folded it up, and wrapped it (and her shop card) lovingly in silver tissue paper, and a simple white box with red ribbon.

“And to whom would you like to make the tag out to?” the shopkeeper asked, pen poised over a tag that was shaped like a heart.

“Dominator.”

Sylvia wasn’t entirely sure if time had stopped, or if she’d just had a lapse, or simply mishearing Wander when he’d said this. But his resolve was a work of art in itself.


End file.
